Everything In Between
by SuperHeroesOnly
Summary: Bella wants to live life to the fullest, Edward on the other hand just thinks she has a death wish. Chance encounters bring these two closer to something they never thought could happen. Will it all go down the drain when they find out who the other really is?
1. Death by Taxi

"Why _me_!" I growled to myself.

You know what's truly amazing? The fact that someone can stand out in the rain for twenty minutes and still not have a taxi, I mean seriously!

I can honestly say that today has been a complete bust, like a major slap in the face because everyone felt like it, bust. I can tell you that the leading contributor to this utter failure of a day began and seems to end with rudeness. That's all I get to deal with all day every day. I actually had a lady start screaming at me because we didn't carry the wine glass she was looking for, then proceeded to request to speak to my manager who agreed with the lady, all I could do was smile and contemplate how much better my life would've turned out if I had just finished school.

Welcome to the life of retail, the black hole where you make just enough money to make it by. Where you deal with bull like this day in and day out for minimum wage and are expected to smile and take it.

In short welcome to my life.

This brings me to my current situation with the taxi, or lack thereof.

I could've walked there faster than this.

I'm late for my best friend, Alice's birthday party, a party I had planned. A great big huge surprise party filled with friends and family, a party that started in five minutes, a party that I was going to miss because not one taxi would stop for me.

I squinted looking down the street for the hundredth time but as luck would have it the rain was now turning from drizzle to torrential downpour. I leaned further over the curb, muttering profanity at the ridiculous weather, when I saw a set of headlights coming towards me rather fast.

I let out a slight scream and thought I was going to end up on tomorrow's obituaries. I started to back away but apparently I wasn't moving fast enough; I felt a hand grab my coat and yank me backwards.

I swear in that moment all I could think was 'I can fly' but in reality the stranger had pulled me back with such force that I had tripped on the uneven sidewalk while in my haste to escape death, sending my umbrella flying and me tumbling to the welcoming sidewalk below.

With inches to spare the stranger, that had just caused this near death experience, caught me.

"What are you_ doing_?" He shouted at me over the almost deafening sound of rain.

Shock is how I would describe my reaction, but within seconds rage replaced it and completely consumed me.

"What do you mean?" I all but screamed in reply, "This was_ your_ fault!"

"_My_ fault?" He shouted back, "_My_ fault! Says the woman with a death wish!"

"I do not have a death wish! I was moving back when you so rudely grabbed me and decided to throw me on the ground, asshole!"

"You were going to get hit by that taxi!"

"Taxi?" I asked suddenly uninterested in his murder attempt, "Where?"

"It's gone now." He said in a confused voice.

Great the taxi was gone and here I am in the arms of a stranger in the pouring rain.

After a moment of silence from both of us I realized that I am basically holding this random guy in a death grip. I also realized that his bright green eyes were burning into my brown ones.

Two things happened then, the air suddenly felt hot despite the rain that continued to pour, and I felt like my hands were almost on fire with a tingling sensation. Not unpleasant in the least, but rather a nice fire, if that makes sense.

This random stranger looked almost familiar like a face I had seen years ago. He was gorgeous! Heart stopping, jaw droppingly handsome in every way. His nose was slightly crooked, as though it had been broken at some point and not quiet set right. He had high cheekbones and just the right amount of stubble on his face, perfectly trimmed to perfection I might add.

"Do you smell burnt toast?" I asked in almost whisper.

"Uhh.. No why?" He looked at me with a confused face.

"Isn't the sign of like a heart attack or a stroke normally tingling and the smell of burnt toast?" Welcome to the land of 'attractive men make me say stupid shit'.

"I couldn't tell you." He said with a hint of amusement adorning him.

Suddenly I realized that he probably didn't want to hold onto the random potentially suicidal and crazy girl he thought I was. In a flash I had let go of my death grip on his coat and arm.

With a look of what seemed to be regret he took my hands in his and pulled me to my feet.

Once I was standing I noticed how tall he was and how badly I wanted to be tucked under his chin sharing his warmth right now.

"Uhh, well thanks I guess." I said in the most awkward voice imaginable.

"Anytime." His response was short and seemed forced as though he was in a rush. He glanced at his watch and frowned.

At least I'm not the only one that's late…

With that he picked up my umbrella, gave it a shake, and returned it to me.

I looked down to see if I had dropped anything on the ground and when I looked back up I saw him walking away.

With a sigh I decided to start walking and turned in the opposite direction as him and head to the party that had started seven minutes ago, what a great host eh?

As I began the half hour walk all I could think was that I wish I knew the name of the man that had both tried to kill me and saved me.


	2. Eau De Beer

'Only three more flights, only three more flights, only three more flights…'

These stairs hate me.

Or maybe it's me that isn't too fond of them… Either way I know for a fact that my fat ass will hardly stay intact with all this exercise and that would be a true loss. I also know that my landlord will be getting an earful about the current status of the buildings elevator.

After speed walking, through the shit known as "rain" but felt like a tsunami from the sky, for twenty minutes I have finally almost reached my apartment. Just in time to be considered a no show to the party I planned. And after the numerous texts that I received, threatening me to "get here or die", I'm sure it will be a warm welcome.

I knew basically what to expect when I finally got there, a lot of shit. Emmett would make a comment, or fifty. Then Rose would be right at his side with some of her own. Alice would find it all hilarious, occasionally throwing in her two cents, and I would respond in kind. But that's how our group was, full of jokes, rude comments, and snarky responses and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

I met them all at various points in my life and collected them into the abnormal, slightly dysfunctional family that I know and love today.

Despite my "friends" willingness to murder me, I can only walk so fast. With nothing better to do my mind was on a constant loop of the encounter with the gorgeous green eyed stranger; I just couldn't get him out of my mind. And to be honest I was pissed and honored at the same time. I didn't want to think about someone so rude that I had barley met so much and yet his soul capturing green eyes had me mesmerized all over again.

_Step_, rudeness.

_Step,_ shouting.

_Step_, green eyes.

_Step_, strong arms.

_Step_, cheekbones.

_Step_, beautiful man.

_Step, him_.

It seemed to become a song that wouldn't leave my head

To avoid showing up not only late but also drenched in sweat, I removed my rain coat and took a second to lean on the railing and catch my breath.

While catching my breath someone crashed into me from behind.

"What the fuck!" A masculine voice shouted, sounding slightly out of breath.

Everything slowed down as I stumbled forward on the steps. My purse, umbrella and coat flew out my hands and scattered down the steps. I caught myself just in time to watch whatever he was carrying fall beside me and burst open.

The whatever was beer. He had beer with him. Now that beer was soaking both of us in its lovely sent.

After my moment of shock, I quickly grabbed the six pack of beer and threw it over the railing to the stairs below.

"Oh my god," I shrieked, "_Great!"_

I felt myself becoming angrier by the second as I began to get up. I took a moment to survey the damage.

My hair was soaked to the point that it was dripping everywhere. My makeup surely did not survive the attack, and heaven knows I will have to change my clothes.

In short I'm covered in beer. What else can go wrong? It's like the universe doesn't want me at this party whatsoever.

I let my eyes slowly take in whoever ruined my outfit. He had dark wash slim jeans that fit him just right, especially now that they were soaked to a body hugging degree, a light unzipped rain coat, and a lovely black t-shirt. The t-shirt became lovelier as I watched him catch his breath. He had abs for days ladies and oh my god how I wanted to lick the beer off of them. He looked like a chiselled Greek statue come to life.

"Whoa, holy batman…" I mumbled to myself. Attractive didn't begin to describe him.

"Fuck as if I'm not late enough!" He said to himself.

'Exactly my thoughts stranger,' I thought to myself.

Finally I tore my eyes away from his gorgeous body and looked at him. I was face to face caught in a murderous stare with my gorgeous green eyed saviour.

"You again!" I gasped.

"Oh great," He mumbled, "What the hell are you doing?"

"Excuse me? I was going to my apartment!"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't know you lived in the stairwell!"

"What?!"

"Well you appear to have made yourself at home here!" He spat, gesturing with his hand to my things that had spilled out at the bottom of the flight.

"Excuse me?" I said with enough venom to put down an elephant. "You're the one who so rudely crashed into me! Now I've got beer all over me!"

"I wouldn't have if _you_ didn't stop in the middle of the stairs! And in case you didn't notice I also have beer all over me!" He shouted back. His eyes were burning with rage, he looked like steam was about to come out of his beautiful ears.

Wait beautiful ears? Did that shit just came out of my brain?

"Oh _whatever_! Maybe _you_ should look where you're fucking going!" I hissed, shoving my way past him on my way down the stairs to get my things together.

"I'm in a bit of a hurry! I didn't expect there to be a blockade in the stairwell! Fuck now I have to change, Jesus I'm never going to hear the end of this!" He said this mainly to himself but all the hatred and blame was still pointed at yours truly.

"I was catching my breath…" I mumbled to myself as I shoved things in my purse like it was there fault I had the attributes of a homeless person.

"God dammit all to hell!" He seethed as he stormed past me.

"Yeah fuck you too buddy," I shouted after him, "No its okay I don't need any help!"

"Good!" He shouted back at me, "Fucking bitch…" He added just loud enough for me to hear.

After cursing him multiple times in my head, I had all my things together and began the mad dash up to my apartment.

Finally my door was within sight and I could only pray that I would slip in unnoticed; though all too quickly I found that all eyes were on me.

"Wow!" Emmet all but shouted as he held back his laughter. "Jesus Bells did you roll your way here?" He questioned as his phone went off.

"So funny Emmett!" I replied with as much sarcasm as possible. He just gave me a big grin over his shoulder as he went off to talk to whoever was on the line.

"What the hell happened to you?" Rosalie questioned making her way over but soon stopped in her tracks, "Whoa Bella you reek! I didn't think your job was that bad!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I mean I've heard of drinking on the job but bathing in alcohol? It's a little much sweetie." She explained walking to the bathroom.

"Thanks Rose." I said with an extreme lack of enthusiasm.

She reappeared a moment later with a towel and Alice.

"Holy crap," She said giggling, "I thought Rose was joking!"

"Thanks," I said grabbing the towel from her adding, "Yeah whatever you birthday bitch."

After what felt like the most awkward few minutes of my life, standing there in front of all my friends, smelling like I did and no one was saying a word. I had finally gotten most of the moisture out of my hair and looked up at the amazingly silent Alice hoping she didn't take me seriously when I called her a bitch. As soon as our eyes met I knew that it was over.

I saw her with her hands covering her mouth and shoulders shaking.

Then finally she couldn't hold back anymore. Alice was in full hysterics and soon had the whole room joining right along with her, even me.

"Okay seriously, what happened?" She finally asked after a solid five minutes of laughing.

So with as much rage as I could manage I told them about the rude man who seemed to be out to get me. I left out the part of him being the most attractive guy on the planet, again attractive didn't begin to describe him;

Saving that information for when it was just me and the girls.

"Holy crap, I'm surprised you didn't punch him!" Rose said.

"That's not very 'me'… That's more _'you'_," I said gesturing to each of us.

"Yeah, you're totally right!"

"I know I am, and now I would love to shower this day off so if you'll all excuse me…" I said as I walked by the party to the bathroom.

So let me put it this way, I looked like a raccoon had a kid with a human. I am surprised that anyone managed to stop laughing at the sight of me. With a final laugh at my reflection I got in the shower and washed away the day. The only thought I had about the fact that I still didn't know his name…

And so my song began again;

_Step_, rudeness.

_Step,_ shouting.

_Step_, green eyes.

_Step_, strong arms.

_Step_, cheekbones.

_Step_, beautiful man.

_Step, him_.


End file.
